Movie Night
by zzbye
Summary: Who knew what the power of movies could do? [College AU] Jogan and Larrett!


Geez, I haven't written in a while! Thought of this and decided to explore Jasmine's and Garrett's friendship, which I hope is refreshing considering most everything on here is pretty heavily ship related :) Jogan and Larrett though, so needn't worry! This is a college story, which I consider a bit AU. Enjoy :)

* * *

"God, I hate this stupid rain! How is anyone supposed to concentrate on anything? I am going to KILL SOMETHING," Logan screamed as he slammed his laptop shut.

"Hey, don't get all violent on the laptop just because you decided to start on your paper the day before it's due," Garrett chided, as he plopped himself on the dingy couch the boys had acquired once they moved into their tiny apartment nearby Ditka University.

"Ugh, and is movie night, tonight?" Logan asked, rubbing his hands over his face, his nerves wracked with stress and exhaustion.

Garrett nodded, plopping some root beer on their broken coffee table, and going to find some microwaveable popcorn.

"You know what, I think I'll just head to the library, I don't think I can concentrate in this stupid apartment," Logan mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't hurt the apartment's feelings just because you got problems! I bet the girls will understand, don't worry. Just go, the paper is due by 7, you little idiot!" Garrett yelled as Logan ran out the door.

"Typical! Leaving me with all the girls on Rom-Com night!" Garrett thought, smiling a bit at his friend's antics.

The sound of a doorbell interrupted Garrett's meticulous searching and filing of his beloved movies, and he ran to the door as the sound of the doorbell became more and more frequent.

"Hold your horses! Are you ready to get your movie on toni-OH MY GOD. Jasmine, are you ok?" Garrett yelled as opened the door and saw the normally immaculate Jasmine Kang, dripping wet, makeup running down her face, and her clothes sticking unforgivably to her body.

"Can I come inside?" Jasmine whispered, a feat unknown to the commonly talkative young girl.

"Of course!" Garrett yelped, as he ushered her inside, grabbing towels, and other things he could grab his hands on, shoving them at her all at once. "Here's a towel, a paper towel, another towel, because you can't have too many towels! And a brush if you need it, and some hair gel, too! OH and how could I forget to get some waffles and some egg mcmu-"

"GARRETT. I'm fine! Honest to God truth, I'm fine. I just have been running around lately for Lindy, because you know how much of a baby she can be when she is sick. Plus my car broke down on my way here, so don't worry about it," Jasmine assured, trying to wipe of the makeup dripping down her face. "I hate this weather," she declared, plopping on the ground.

"Umm...are you going to stay like that? Because I have some popcorn just whispering 'Garrett' 'Garrett' over and over again so I'm going to go now…"

"Do you mind if I borrow a sweatshirt and some sweatpants? My clothes are going to cause a mess everywhere," Jasmine asked, shivering as she stood up. Garrett nodded, and she waddled into his room, her skinny jeans sticking painful to her legs. Rumbling through his drawers, he found an old set of DITKA High's football sweatshirts and sweatpants, and threw it at Jasmine, smiling as she caught the clothes with her face.

"Are you going to turn around or…"

"OH god yeah umm sorry yeah…" Garrett mumbled, blushing, and spun around. He heard the awful noise of her wet clothes being peeled from her body, and turned around when she cleared her throat.

"Do you think we could watch _Friends with Benefits_? Mila Kunis is so amazing" Jasmine asked.

"What **are** friends with benefits? Are we friends with benefits?" Garrett inquired gazing around his room.

"EW GARRETT. GROSS. NO."

"But we are friends, right? And we do benefit each other by giving each other comfort?"

Looking at his confused face, she rolled her eyes. "Friends with benefits means friends trading sexual favors, or having a sexual relationship, while somewhat maintaining a friendship." His eyes grew wide and he nodded, trying to hide his blush as he laughed awkwardly.

"Anyways...why do you have to be so tall?" Jasmine asked, quickly changing the subject, and rolling her eyes as Garrett laughed, a laugh that bellowed throughout the apartment.

The sweatshirt came to her thighs and the sleeves were so long, she had to roll it up 5-6 times before it hung normally at her wrists. Plus, the sweatpants made it look like she had no feet, and the clothes in general, looked like they swallowed her whole.

Holding his hands up in defeat he said, "Not my fault you're so tiny," and narrowly missed a slap aimed his way. "Where are Delia and Lindy?"

"Lindy's sick, if you were listening and being a good boyfriend. Delia's studying, and is going to check out some fancy wine tasting convention, which can't be too good, but I think it's a date she's going on?" Jasmine said, grabbing the popcorn and plopping down on the couch.

"I guess it's just us tonight. Wait...how did you know Lindy and I were dating? I mean we aren't! Of course we aren't...but hypothetically...how did you know we are dating...hypothetically, of course?" Garrett asked, blushing and sat next to Jasmine, his eyes growing wide with concern.

"I can give so many reasons how I know, but for the sake of the movie viewing, let's just say it was my brilliance and detective work for now, got it? Don't worry I won't tell Logan," Jasmine said, a small smile growing on her face. "Besides, this is great blackmail material!" She narrowly missed a small smack to the head and snuggled into the couch, her knees pulled to her chest, smirking.

"Whatever, you poop. Just know, if word gets out before Lindy is at all comfortable telling people, just know, I'm going to come after you, Jasmine Kang."

"I'm not scared of you," Jasmine challenged her nose scrunching up in amusement. "If anything, you should be terrified of my power over you at the moment!"

"Why should I be scared of a tiny little girl?" Garrett challenged, some confidence growing in him. One look at Jasmine's patented death stare made all his confidence go out the window. He held up a white napkin, waving it around as means of peace.

"That's right, give mama the respect she deserves," Jasmine said, smirking.

"Umm... Let's get to the movies! Is _The Notebook_ first, or what?" Garrett said, smiling as Jasmine's smile grew, reaching her eyes for once.

His phone buzzed, and he reached for it, quickling looking at the message from Logan.

 **Logan: How's rom-com night with the girls going? XD got the tissues out or what?**

 **Garrett: Jasmine's the only one here tonight. At least she's smiling! You know how long it's been since she's been happy.**

 **Logan: Stupid cheating Owens. We're still planning on murdering him soon right?**

 **Garrett: AFTER YOU FINISH YOUR PAPER.**

 **Logan: bye babe, have fun.**

Logan had feelings of jealousy creep up to him, and was a bit bothered Garrett got to spend time all alone with Jasmine, but shook it off as his lack of sleep getting to him, as he got up to grab another cup of coffee.

"Who was that?" Jasmine asked, plopping popcorn in her mouth while twisting open some root beer.

"Oh, it's Logan, he had a paper to finish in the library," Garrett said, putting away his phone. Jasmine nodded, and Garrett couldn't help but notice the smile that popped up on her face at the mention of Logan's name.

"If _The Notebook_ is first, I got to have the tissues ready. Where are they, Garrett? I need them. Now. Right. Now." Jasmine demanded as she padded around the apartment. Garrett plopped in the CD and she began settling herself in the couch.

For hours on end the pair nibbled on pizza, and feasted their eyes on the tiny TV before them. Garrett allowed Jasmine to snuggle into him as she teared up during _The Notebook_ and _Titanic_ , whispering to her comforting words as she cried a little too hard each time. On the other hand, Jasmine allowed Garrett to snuggle up to her when he cried during _Pretty Woman_ and _Sleepless in Seattle_ , building a small blanket fort around them.

"Seriously?" Jasmine joked, as Garrett reached for another tissue.

"Sorry, these just get to me, ok?" Garrett muttered in anger, wiping at his eyes, curling around the blankets that built a secure fort around them.

* * *

They debated on watching either _Fifty Shades of Grey_ or a horror film, after getting tired of the romcoms, after watching, and crying through, _When Harry Met Sally…_ , and _Breakfast at Tiffany's_.

"No."

"For which one?"

" _Fifty Shades of Grey_. I'm not watching weird sex scenes in front of you!"

"Fine."

"Were you looking forward to the sex scenes?"

"I'm not going to answer that, for your safety and mine," Garrett whispered nervously, plopping in _Zombieland_ and turning quickly to the kitchen to get more candy.

* * *

The blood and tendons flying everywhere had Jasmine squealing, and covering her eyes in disgust. "Can't we watch a Disney movie?" she said, peeking her eye out between her fingers.

"I promise it is so funny after the blood, guts, and gore. Plus, Emma Stone is so amazing in it," he said, his glee radiating off of him like a kid in a candy store.

All Jasmine could say was: "Ugh".

Putting on _Maid in Manhattan_ to try and salvage Jasmine's sanity after finishing _Zombieland_ , Garrett began cleaning up, until he turned from his spot at the sink to see Jasmine observing him, squinting her eyes, and sizing Garrett up.

"Hey Garrett?"

"Yeah Jas?"

"I can tell you anything, right? I mean you still have a weird problem with not being able to keep secrets, but I can tell you anything, right?"

"Of course Jas,"

"I just need someone to talk to about all these bottled up feelings I've been having, with Owen, and Lindy's been super busy and happy with you, which I didn't want to ruin, and Delia's been so busy too, and can I just let it out?"

"Jas, honest to God truth, just tell me anything you want, I'm here, and will always be,"

Although exhausted and needing to clean up the mess around him, he dropped everything for his little sister, Jasmine. He listened, and listened, making sure she felt welcome and able to release everything to him. He felt anger as Jasmine told him about the pain Owen caused her, letting her curl up around him. He felt relief as she told him how happy the movie nights have been making her. He felt happy when she announced she had started liking someone new. He felt like laughing his heart out when she began just complaining about random things, like how Delia forgets to put away the dishes sometimes, or Garrett and Lindy not talking about their relationship.

"Who is this new beau that I need to beat up?" Garrett asked as Jasmine stopped talking, her face looking more peaceful.

"No one important…"

"Oh my god."

"What?" Jasmine asked, jumping in alarm.

"It's Logan!" He yelled, jumping up, and screaming like a schoolgirl, said "JASMINE LIKES LOGAN, GUYS. JASMINE LIKES LOGAN." Jasmine smiled and fell to the couch, her hands covering her head, her face a bright red.

"Hey Garrett?"

"Yeah Jas?"

"Thanks for being the big brother I never had," She whispered, curling up around Garrett as he sat down on the couch.

"You're very welcome, little Jasmine Kang. Now let's finish this movie. Voldemort looks so hot," Garrett smiled when Jasmine snorted in amusement.

* * *

It was past midnight when Logan's stomping in the puddles with excitement. His paper finished early, with enough time to make it to movie night, to spend some time with Jasmine, and squeezing some studying in after finishing his paper early made Logan a happy, yet cold, guy, his exhaustion rolling in, fighting with his excitement. Climbing some stairs and reaching the apartment, he inserted the key and opened the door, hoping the duo was still awake.

The television was flickering as he opened the door. On the couch, there they were snuggled, Garrett and Jasmine, Garrett with his arm slung around her shoulders protectively, and Jasmine's tiny frame snuggled underneath his muscular one, her head resting on his shoulders. They are both sound asleep, and Jasmine's light snoring only brings slight anger to Logan. Kicking the door closed with a little more force than necessary, he clenches his keys.

The duo blink in surprise, untangling themselves, and rubbing their eyes.

"Whoops," Logan says a little unapologetically, dropping his bag on the dining table, careful to avoid the pizza boxes and the tissues littered around.

"Wha?" Garrett asked stretching and accidentally hitting Jasmine in the face.

She giggled, and got up, stretching her limbs. "I should go," Jasmine says, reaching for her shoes. Her voice was husky and groggy with sleep, making Logan slam his fist on 'accident' on the counter top.

"No, you can stay. Crash on the couch, or you can crash in my room and we can pretend we're camping." Garrett yawned, smiling, and not noticing Logan clenching his fists. Logan didn't fail to notice Jasmine wearing Garrett's old football clothes, and looking so darn adorable in them. That fact making him more irritable by the second.

"Nah, I've got to go take care of whiny old Lindy."

Garrett nods in understanding, and allows Jasmine to attempt pull him up, and laughs in amusement as she struggles. He rolls his eyes and gets up on his own accord, walking Jasmine to the door. She leans in and wraps her arm around him, murmuring a quiet "night night" and "thank you" into his chest.

Jasmine warmly waves at Logan, saying "Logan I'll give you a hug in the morning, I'm so tired right now. Sorry babe!" Before leaving and relieving some of the irritation he was having.

Stretching out a little more, Garrett murmurs, "I'll clean up." as Logan headed to the bathroom.

Looking around, he noticed a pair of skinny jeans and a pink hoodie drying and hanging off their shower. "Hey Garrett, what are these?" Logan yelled, an irritated growl at his throat.

Garrett rushed to the bathroom and laughed upon seeing them. "Long story. Funny one too though! Those are Jasmine's, I'll tell you the story in the morning, but hey, I finally have an understanding of what friends with benefits mean, if you get what I mean!" Garrett said, merrily moving to the kitchen, while Logan looked around the now empty bathroom confused, and dazed.

"I'm going to pretend this is some weird, coffee-induced, nightmare," Logan whispered as he exited the bathroom, too tired to move, and plopped on his bed, his dreams filled with Jasmine, and murdering Garrett.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
